User talk:SirLinkalot96
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gary Smith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 18:42, November 5, 2010 Re:Hey Haha, there very good. By the way, do you like the background and theme of the Wiki? Not the skin, I know that you don't like that. What I mean is the colors and the background picture. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:15, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Question Well, there is a chance. This is a tough spot...I'd be happy go tive you rollback rights, as soon as you reach 30 edits (haha, yes, I am making it a challenge.) I just want to be fair to other users, I can't be giving out admin rights, I gave them to Dan because more and more users kept coming, and he's proven himself. If you get more edits, there will be a chance for you to be an admin, and I will consider you when it comes to that. Remember, 30 edits is your friend! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright! You can do whatever as long as: 1)Its not just adding something and then removing it 2 seconds later (or any other period of time) 2)Making hopeless blogs just to ask them to be deleted later (or articles, etc.) 3)They are under the rules. That's all I can think of! Good luck :p XD Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes,yes, 4 more now, you're so close XD Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::You know have rollback. Remember, use it just for obvious vandalisms on a lot of an article. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes use it wisely, because Jenny maybe soft and warn you first, but I won't think twice about removing them haha. Dan the Man 1983 14:03, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I am the soft one and Dan is the hard-as-a-rock one. Haha! And, your page is very good. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 22:35, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Ryder Interesting charachter you go there. Would you like him to be includen in my blogs and relationships and stuff. And you can do the same for malcolm. Kingofawosmeness777 15:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 19 is here. At0micb0mb123 06:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) The next chapter is here!!! At0micb0mb123 05:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can add her. Just don't write her as dating Ted, because I haven't gotten that far in my story yet. lol, I'm completely determined for them to get together exactly how I've written it. Also, because her feelings for him are secret - only one of her closest friends and her sister know, don't write about anyone else knowing about it. ♥Scarly♥ 21:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I noticed that any ideas mentioned, to add Greg to my story don't work out. I thought we could maybe talk about some ideas? ♥Scarly♥ 02:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man! BULLYs BIGGEST FAN is writing a story and he wants it to run alongside ours. That's ok with you, right? At0micb0mb123 00:22, November 20, 2010 (UTC) C-Money's Avatar I would love to make a avatar for C-Money, but I can't go on different websites. So I can't go on TekTek.com and make an avatar. My computer just might pick up a virus. So I just have to leave the avatar pic idea alone, unless someone makes one for me, that would be great. But I don't want to bother someone into making a avatar for me. Still, thanks for the offer. -BULLY BIGGEST FAN That was a perfect avatar for C-Money. Thanks!!!! -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Fight Now I know that Greg would win in a gun fight. But who would win in a fist fight between Malcolm and Greg? Malcolm is much taller than Greg, stronger, a skilled boxer, muscular, and has a punch like a concrete block. But I'm sure Greg has a few tricks up his sleve. I put my money on Malcolm, and trust me: "I've got a lot of money to bet on this!" Kingofawosmeness777 15:55, November 21, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about sorry for taking offense? Kingofawosmeness777 16:40, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't want Malcolm to take Bif's place becuase he is Malcolm's friend. But how about Mandy is flirting with Malcolm agian but Malcolm doesn't really do anyrhing to stop it and it makes Greg really angry. After insults are exchanged they get into a fight on the football feild. Kingofawosmeness777 01:41, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 1 is out I just got finished with Chapter 1. If you want to read it...well, you know what to do -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN Thanksgiving Day Contest Hello, SirLinkAlot96! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:16, November 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it has to be a clique with an optional 1 OC, so that users who randomly visit the Wiki can understand who the article is focused on. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 01:36, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude, have you read chapter 20? I added on more, I know you read some of it. At0micb0mb123 03:46, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Check out my new blog! At0micb0mb123 18:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm writing a new story soon, of one of my other OCs, Cody Pepper - check her page out, if you want info on her. I think her and Greg would get along, because they both hate preps. Plus, nothing in either of our stories would clash. This is set the september after the events in Bully, so that would make it Jimmy's sophomore year. Maybe we could write a scene where they meet? ♥Scarly♥ 01:40, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeeey Why did you tell me to shut up for saying: "FLY UP, YOU LIKE TO FLY UP! I'LL FLY YOU UP ON KNUCKLE AIRLINES! AND I'LL FLY YOU UP FIST CLASS!" on Shadowking1224's blog. Kingofawosmeness777 18:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Reminder Looks like the Thanksgiving Contest is coming to an end. We got at least 3 entries, and all contestants did well. Today is the last day to enter, and vote! So make sure you enter at least by 12:00 PM, all time zones, as long as you specify which time zone. The featured article will last from Thanksgiving (November 25) to December 1st. Be sure to vote Here! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) The next chapter's here! Read it. At0micb0mb123 22:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dude, listen I like that you message me and all, but you don't gotta remind me about your blog all the time. I already read it. Read mine though, and comment on it. I like the story about betrayl and revenge. But now that thats over it will be smoother now. Kingofawosmeness777 04:51, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Brian and I look almost the same I wouldn't call us twins mostly cuz I'm two years older, but we also have many similar things too. Ya know light brown hair. My hair is crew cut I had it like that even before I joined the army. Brian let his get longer and grow out a bit. Brian and I are also the same in physical appearance. I guess weight doesn't matter but if you're wondering I'm 231 lbs Brian is 228 lbs. I think that's pretty much it. Anything else? Bullyrocks! 05:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Haaa Thanks! I loved the picture when I saw it, so I had to save it to my computer. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC)